Don't Cry No More Akane Chan
by ABC
Summary: Ranma and Akane's turbulent relationship has ripped them apart. They try to find their way back to each other.


Don't Cry No More Akane Chan. But I prefer to call it... Platonic Tsuranite. --------------------------------------------- By ABC-Anguish +Betrayel Continuation(In case you're wondering) ------------------------------------------------ Disclaimer-I do not and sadly never shall own the characters of Ranma 1/2. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi and her brilliant mind. ------------------------------------------------ Ang's notes: Ok. This is mostly a guilt trip made by Ranma but some of the guilt Akane takes too. This story starts with the present and Akane and Ranma are thinking about how they got to where they are. Then I'll give ya the epilogue. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Akane and Ranma walked to school in there usual manner. Ranma up on the fence and Akane below him on the sidewalk. They were both silent yet both happy. Akane decided to break the silent mood. "Aren't you glad we did what we did?" She asked keeping her eyes ahead. He sighed and nodded. "It was smart. Now we ain't stuck doing something we don't wanna do." "Mmmm." Akane replied. "Of course, this is temporary." He nodded and smiled at his fiancee. "Until we can figure out where this stands." "I remember the day we decided on this." She said. "Me too." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- "Baka hentai!" Akane yelled. "Macho chick!" Ranma replied, both of them wanting to use the bathroom, yet both not wanting to take turns. Ranma's scowl turned to a grin. "Well Akane, we could share it." Akane's eyes widened. "No way in hell you perverted jerk!" Ranma dodged her blow easily still trying to reason with her. "Hey, you have to pee, I've gotta take a shower. You'll be done before me so why not?" Akane huffed swinging at him again only to have him dodge her again. "No way! You'd peek! And besides! Just because I'm in love with your stupid butt doesn't mean I'll share a bathroom with it any time soon. " Akane gasped realizing what she had just slipped out. Ranma's evil grin turned to a look of shock. "Wha, what?" Akane looked ready to cry. "Ranma you, you jerk!" She said running into the bathroom then slamming the door. Ranma's shock turned to confusion. "Aww what I do now?" Then Ranma came to a realization. "Hey! Akane we were supposed to share the bathroom!" "Shut up! Kami-sama do you have to be such a pervert?" "Hey! I'm not kidding and I ain't got time for this. There ain't nuttin' I ain't seen before!" "So you'd look!" "Argh, I never SAID THAT!" Silence. "Yo, Akane. You ok?" Silence. "Aww what would a dumb tomboy macho chick like you know?" "A lot." She replied chokingly. The bathroom door flew open and a now dressed in her uniform Akane stomped out and left him to stand there. Another realization. "Hey. Akane just told me..." Ranma's eyes widened this time. He wanted to slap himself. "Oh no. Oh holy shit no!" Ranma ran out the door but Akane was not in sight. "Dammit!" He yelled. Grabbing up his stuff and walking out a little further. He quickly jumped behind a bush and changed into his usual clothes as quickly as possible. Then he ran. When Ranma really wanted to run, he could. He made it into class just in the nick if time and sure enough Akane was in her seat. Ranma's anger was extremely apparent. Akane ignored him and his notes all thorughout school. When it was time to go home she walked with Yuka and Sayuri and they went into the courtyard to do homework. Ranma knew Akane had told them all about it. Angry, he went into the dojo. Throwing a few kicks and punches at his invisible opponent, Ranma let some steam out. He began to practice some sophisticated moves. Working them into a kata. Sweat protruded down Ranma's brow and neck. His arms were damp with the sweat yet the droplets weren't quite visible, the sweat made them shiny. He didn't bother to wipe his brow. One of the first rules of kenpo, never let anything distract you. Not hair, sweat, or anything else. When he finished he walked over to the corner of the dojo and sat down. He wiped some sweat from his face with a towel. The soft textured linen of the white towel gave him a bit of comfort. "I've really fucked up this time." Ranma buried his face in the towel. He began to violently stomp at the ground, and he finally left the dojo and went upstairs to grab a change of clothes and get into the shower. Yuka, Sayuri and Akane were in her room looking through some book. 'Probably somethin' stupid!' Ranma thought as he stepped into his room. His father was lying on the futon in his panda form, sleeping. "Lazy old fart." Ranma mumbled. He reached into his dresser and pulled out the usual pants and a sleeveless black Chinese shirt. He returned to the hallway, once again walking past Akane's room. As he walked past he could hear something about, 'There goes that dumb pervert.' and for some reason he felt crushed. 


End file.
